dia a dia
by roxelanali
Summary: (capitulo unico) basada en la cancion haru haru de big-bag (no me maten asi va la canción )


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"capitulo unico/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"Basada en la cancion haru haru de bing bang (kpoop)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"los personajer pertenesen al clan de ASI COMO SUS Nombres/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"n/a: no me maten /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Haru haru/p  
p class="MsoNormal"En un pequeño pueblito vivía una chica con 5 amigos magníficos ella era feliz con su vida tenía un amor, y el cariño de 4 hombres más era perfecto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El lugar número 5 en la lista de los galanes era de espinel Hiragizawa, era un chico de ojos negros y cabellos negros como la noche un porte de un inglés nado, no tenía vivíos, un hombre "serio" para muchas pero para los que lo conocían realmente todo un hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El cuarto lugar kerberos clow, era un chico muy alegre pero también muy despistado abecés, le encantaban los dulces y él té. Un chico con ojos color oro y cabellos de igual color como el sol. Las chicas lo catalogaban como el "inocente", siempre cuando se le insinuaban descaradamente las mujeres el solo reía y se iba como si no pasara nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El tercer lugar era ocupado por Yue, era un chicos de ojos plata así como su cabello, un chico que no expresaba sus sentimientos o interés alguno por alguna mujer, pero cuando lo hacía lo hacía todo formal. Si sin duda su sobre nombre de hacia amor "el interesante"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El segundo lugar era ocupado por Eriol Hiragizawa el mayor de ellos un chico de porte ingle mesclada con japonés. Unos ojos azules marino así como unos cabellos entre azules y negros. Dándole un misterio a su vida." el caballero" así lo llegaban a llamar las chicas./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Pero es que sin duda quería todas era a Li Shaoran era un chico de ojos ámbar achocolatados, y cabellos castaños sin duda un poco rebeldes. Hacían que este chico tuviera un porte de "chico malo". Pero sin duda lo que mataba a todas es que el chico era fiel a su novia una "diosa", para michos chicos, era alta no muy delgada, curvas no muy exageradas, cabellos castaños por debajo del hombro una piel pálida, perol o que hacia una singular belleza eran sus ojos verde jade, sin duda atraía las midas de muchos/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Un día, sakura se siente mal y va al hospital al hacerle los estudios los doctores detectan que la chica tiene un tumor en el cerebro sin duda un tumor en una zona que es muy delicada en el cerebro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dr. Yukito… ¿seguro que con estos medicamentos me curare?-pregunta la castaña/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin duda te curaras, hemos detectado el tumor a tiempo, y eso es de gane sakura… pero debo abeltirle que si el tumor no sede o desairase usaremos quimioterapias pero si persiste… me tenemos que tendremos que operar-dice serio el doctor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bien entonces me cuidare-decide la castaña/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasando unos meses el tumor no cedió sino que al contrario se hizo un poco más grande a lo cual no quedo alternativa para la quimioterapia./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"emUn día Eriol y espinel ven a sakura salir de su primer quimio. A lo cual a ambos les tuvo que decir que pasaba. /em/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"emShaoran ¿podemos hablar?-pregunta la chica al dejar de besar a su novio, su novio extrañado de aquel beso solo asiente y en una banca ambos chicos están- shaoran, me enamore de otra persona perdóname por favor.-dice la chica sin mirar al chico y dejándole ahí, puesto si permanecía ahí sus sentimientos le ganarían. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Días después…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura segura de esto.-dice Eriol-si, lo estoy prefiero que me recuerde como la chica fuerte que fui a la débil que seré…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eriol le toma la mano a sakura y esta le da un anillo (era el mismo que un día shaoran le dio a ella), este le acaricia el cabello, y sin darse cuenta shaoran los observa. Sakura se marcha pues tiene un sita en el medico dejando ahí a Eriol, desde un carro espinel observa la escena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shaoran se acerca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eriol que te traes con sakura-dice shaoran de buena gana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ella me dijo que si quería ser mi novia-dice Eriol simplemente /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kero, y Yue observaban/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eriol por la buena déjala en-paz – dice un poco irritado el castaño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No la dejare ahora es mía.-dice Eriol y Yue y kero se acercan interponiéndoles entre los dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Te lo advierto hiragizawa-dice shaoran enojado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Qué? Me adviertes? Solo eres un mocoso y ella claramente me ha elegido a mí, que a ti déjanos tranquilos Li- responde Eriol, tratándose de ir shaoran lo detiene./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tú me quitaste a mi novia aléjate de mí sakura-dice shaoran/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahora es mía li-llega espinel para ayudar a kero y a Yue.-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero shaoran es más rápido que todos y le pega a Eriol. Eriol no se contiene y empieza a pelear con shaoran./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" Entiéndelo es mía ella me ama a mí –dice Eriol, pero shaoran lo tira al piso y lo jala del cuello es mía, ella solo me pertenece.-dice shaoran pero es detenido por Yue y kero que lo arrinconan contra una cortina de un local serrado. Y espinel trata de detener a Eriol por la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Ese mismo día un destrozado shaoran rompía un espejo con un solo puñetazo. Triste por perder a sakura y esta le había engañado con su amigo./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" Unos días más tarde sakura estaba en el estacionamiento con Eriol en su carro. Sakura trataba que le dijera porque estaba golpeado pero este no le decía nada. Fue cuando shaoran Yue y kero llegan en otro carro y los ve juntos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura al ver a shaoran golpeado solo le susurra a Eriol. Ya se enteró verdad. Que tú y yo… dejo su frase al aire porque Eriol le abrazo y ella sonrió, haciendo que shaoran se enfureciera y saliera de su carro y subiéndose al cofre del carro de Eriol. Sakura asustada estaba por el comportamiento del castaño./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eriol sonríe pícaramente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sakura solo mira el suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Espinel y kero bajado a shaoran del cofre del carro y lo regañaban./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Yue solo sol observa desde el carro. Shaoran como niño chiquito pelea para que kero y espinel le dejaran pasar./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Días después de eso shaoran iba a su departamento como si fuera un zombi. Solo caminaba por caminar no se fijaba ni hacia el intento de esquivar a las personas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En un departamento de la ciudad de tomoeda, un chico destrozaba su departamento. Rompiendo todo, aventando las cosas, rompiendo todo a su paso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kero trata de entrar a detener a shaoran pero Yue lo detiene. emNo vez que se va a matar-dice kero-déjalo deja que se desaoje- dice Yue /em/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad de tomoeda una chica tocando su valle se da cuenta que su cabello castaño se empieza a caer gracias a las quimioterapias que recibe./p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"Unas semanas después los doctores le dicen a sakura que ya no puede abandonar el hospital puesto que el tumor no sede y la tienen que operar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras rizas y ánimos Eriol espinel y Yue le dan a niño a sakura – kero se informa que la paciente tiene un tumor y la van a operar de emergencia. Kero llama a shaoran que este paseaba por la ciudad, al enterarse de que a sakura la operarían corre tan rápido como puede por toda la ciudad esperando y rogando llegar a lado de su amada sakura. Pero por desgracia no llega a tiempo puesto mientras corría, esta es llevada al quirófano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Al llegar shaoran encuentra a Eriol y este le toma del brazo y le da un anillo- strongemperdona por mentir ella en verdad te amaba…./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemShaoran llega a las puertas del quirófano y se detiene puesto que sabe que no puede entrar todos le dan animo shaoran. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMientras tanto en el quirófano sakura recuerda por última vez a shaoran y con una lagrima y una sonrisa para shaoran ella cierra los ojos y muere…. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emLos doctores hacen todo por reanimarla pero es imposible el tumor le ganó a sakura quedando en la sala del quirófano. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emAl salir los doctores dejan a mitad del pasillo donde iba sakura para llevarla a la morgue. Shaoran se arrodilla pidiendo perdón a sakura recordando el bonito día que tubo con ella cuando le dio el anillo…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emEriol: strongella me dijo "quiero que me recuerde por lo que fui y no por lo que me convertiré"./strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongem…basada en la canción haru… haru… de bing bang…. (k-poop)/em/strong/p 


End file.
